


lay your head on my shoulder...

by unoshjt1100



Series: JJ and Charlie [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoshjt1100/pseuds/unoshjt1100
Summary: whisper in my ear...Just some domestic stuff basically.
Relationships: JJ/OFC
Series: JJ and Charlie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	lay your head on my shoulder...

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I've got no idea what this is. i just kinda started writing and this is what happened. also the title has nothing to do with the fic, i'm just in love with the song. this is basically just a product of procrastination of my math exam study time, but enjoy :)

Charlie’s legs were falling asleep. They were about the only thing she could think about as they began to numb under JJ’s weight. The familiar creepy-crawly feeling was uncomfortable, to say the least, and it was harder to rock the hammock with a foot she could barely feel. 

She didn’t dare move. She continued rocking with her half-dead foot and stroking the short blond hair pillowed on her chest gently, soothingly. The strands were brittle from the ocean water, but the tangles had been pulled out after a half-hour of her fingers running through, untangling carefully. His hair had been getting a bit darker now that school had begun. Not being out in the sun every day had taken away the complete bleach blond hair and replaced it with a slightly darker, dirtier blond. 

Her fingers snagged on a small knot and his figure tensed at the feeling. Charlie untangled the knot smartly, then let her fingers slide through the blond tufts once more. The tension seeped out of his body, but his arm tightened marginally around her waist. She smiled softly as he nuzzled into her chest a bit more before completely relaxing once more. 

Her smile faded as she got a glimpse at the dark bruise forming at the top of his back. JJ claimed it must have happened while he was surfing, telling her his board had smacked him a couple of times he fell during the last storm he’d been out on. It was a likely story if he’d been able to look her in the eye as he said it when she’d asked. It also would have been more believable if the last storm hadn’t been over a week ago. 

But that was fine. Charlie was just happy he had been comfortable telling her about his dad in the first place. From what she’d gathered, without John B around for JJ to escape to, the extra time with his father had been anything but good to him. 

Her gaze moved on from the bruise and moved back towards his face. She frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. They’d been getting more prominent as the weeks passed. She figured it had to do with his tendency to sleep on the beach and the nights getting colder. It could also have to do with the nightmares or sitting in a classroom. 

She had noticed that with the school year starting he had been more tired. His jokes had been lacking their usual humour, more biting and sarcastic than before. He was also skipping classes or falling asleep atop his desk. 

Charlie was worried, to say the least. He’d been bad after John B’s disappearance, like next-level bad. Now, it was different. He wasn’t necessarily hiding how he felt anymore, he was just completely exhausted. She was happy he was at least sleeping now. She was glad the hammock idea had worked. Rocking him to sleep gently as he soaked up the afternoon sun. 

They had gone back to her place straight from school. JJ hadn’t been particularly talkative during the drive and the moment she laid down he was quick to follow. It took a little more convincing for him to actually fall asleep, but the rock of the hammock and hands carding  
through his hair had eventually won over and his eyes had slipped closed. 

That had been almost 2 hours ago and Charlie was hungry. She knew JJ had to be hungry too, she could see the outline of one of his ribs through his thin t-shirt. She knew he hadn’t been eating enough, by no fault of his own. She had watched him snag snacks from the caf and the local grocers, but there was no way that was enough for any 16-year-old. 

Charlie sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. This boy was going to be the death of her. 

She moved slowly, trying to free herself from his grip in order to start some sort of dinner for the two of them. Unfortunately, JJ was the lightest sleeper she had ever met, most likely drilled into him throughout childhood. She had grabbed his wrist first, gently moving his arm from around her waist to move it against his own body, but even this small movement caused a jolt to run through his body. 

He mumbled something into her chest and dislodged his arm from her grip. His arm dropped back around her, squeezing possessively. 

The next attempt she made was more effective. This time she didn’t give him time to realize something was missing before quickly slipping from his grip and replacing herself with one of the pillows that had fallen onto the sand below. 

She couldn’t help reaching back towards him to brush one of his golden locks back from his eyes softly. He looked angelic, laying with his hair pillowed around his head, the setting sun illuminating his face with a golden glow. 

She smiled before turning and padding across the soft sand through the door of the small cottage. Looking through the contents of the cupboards and fridge, she pulled out some chicken. 

She fired up the stovetop and left the oil to heat in the pan. She cut up some different vegetables to fry and tossed them into another skillet.

She was spicing up the chicken when she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, a face bury itself in her hair. 

“Hey, you were supposed to keep sleeping,” she spoke softly and leaned back into his warmth.

“Mm… woke up, you weren’t there,” he mumbled quietly. She smiled, sleepy JJ was adorable, and so very different from the loud, exuberant JJ she was used to. 

“Watcha makin’?” Charlie opened her mouth to answer, but before she could form any words he was pushing away from her hands shaking at her in a stop motion. She might have been concerned if not for the smile on his face.

“Wait wait wait,” JJ spoke as he moved around her to lean against the countertop. He crossed his arms over his chest loosely, but the veins on his arms still popped, drawing her attention. He had crossed one leg over the other as he leaned nonchalantly. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’.” The phrase was paired with his signature smirk, the extremely attractive ‘lady-killer’ type of half-smile. 

He almost got her. He was close, she’d give him that, but then a huge, jaw cracking yawn interrupted his little charade, all Charlie could do was burst out laughing. 

JJ scowled playfully, “No, no, babe, I’m seducing you.”

All he was granted was another stifled laugh from Charlie as she grabbed his hands away from his chest, lacing fingers together in the air between them, “Well, consider me seduced,” she whispered haughtily, breath tingling on his lips.

She sealed the moment with a light kiss to his lips, or it was supposed to be a light kiss until his mouth chased hers, pressing them together once more. His hand on her waist guiding her backwards, back pressed against the counter behind her. JJ’s body pressed into her as he deepened the kiss, Charlie suppressed a moan. She broke the kiss but didn’t move away from him. He took this as an invitation kiss his way down her neck slowly, sucking on the sensitive skin.

“JJ… the chicken,” 

“Are you… seriously… thinking about… chicken right now.” He only spoke during moments he came up for air. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, even as she bit down the urge groan when he nipped at her earlobe. There was no way she would be able to salvage the chicken if she didn’t get ahold of the situation.

She sighed once more before flipping them, JJ’s back now hitting the counter lightly. She was almost worried about hitting a bruise, but all JJ did was laugh at her antics which she quickly cut off with another kiss. This one long and tender as her hand raised up to thread through his hair, tugging lightly on the ends.

Then, abruptly she stepped back and moved back towards the chicken that was calling for her attention. She smirked at the groan she heard from behind her.

“God, Char, your such a fuckin tease,” she turned at his words, raising one eyebrow as she smiled lightly at him. He groaned once more and let his head fall back against the cabinets hanging behind him.

“You can’t tell me you ain’t hungry, surfer boy,” she turned back to the stove before he could find a way to object.

“Hungry’s one way to look at it, maybe not for that food your makin’ though,” he sighed but came closer once more, resting his chin on the top of her head, arms draped lightly around her waist. Not restraining her movements, just expressing his presence pleasantly. 

“So what are you making?”

“Mmm, fajitas.”

“Yum… smells almost as good as you do,” he says lowly as he inhales the scent of her hair.

She relaxes back into him once more, realizing too late this is one of his ploys as she sees him pop something into his mouth out of the corner of her eye.

“JJ!” She scolds him, swatting away his hand that has come creeping up for another taste.

“Aww c’mon baby, I’m hungry,” he growls playfully nipping at her ear. 

Charlie laughs, big and full and twists around in his arms so she can look into his blue eyes. They meet hers, filled with playfulness, but soft around the edges. Soft and warm.

Her smile softens some, previously having been wide and full of teeth.

Her hand reaches up to trace the lines of his face as she questions him with a tilt to her head, “Has anyone ever told you, you’ve got beautiful eyes?”

And if the blush creeping up his cheeks isn’t worth those vulnerable words, she doesn’t know what is.


End file.
